Chlorinated, volatile, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as trichloroethane (TCE) are the most commonly reported contaminants of groundwater. Through releases of solvents, degreasers and other compounds, chlorinated compound contamination in surface and subsurface environments has reached high levels, and in many areas has seriously jeopardized drinking water aquifers and reservoirs. TCE is a suspected human carcinogen and remains the number one priority pollutant on the National Priority List of the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency.
When the discovery of the magnitude of chlorinated contamination in aquifer systems in the United States, and worldwide, came to light in the early 1980s, few approaches were developed to aggressively remediate the chlorinated contaminated sites. Available remediation methods for subsurface environments include air sparging of the groundwater and the vacuum extraction of contaminants from the vadose zone. These remedial strategies transfer contamination from the subsurface environment to either the air or to activated carbon which must then be landfilled or incinerated. Landfilling contaminated activated carbon transfers the contamination from one source area to another while incineration is costly and requires considerable energy and costly equipment to completely volatilize organic compounds. In particular, groundwater and soil contaminated with chlorinated pollutants are currently remediated with steam injection, bioventing and soil vapor extraction (SVE/AS) systems with air-sparge capabilities, and conventional pump and treat (GP&T) methods employing air stripping towers. In addition to being costly, such remedial processes are often ineffective. Treatment strategies based on oxidation of contaminants that use ultraviolet radiation in combination with a chemical oxidant like hydrogen peroxide are also energy costly and require the injection of expensive chemicals.
Bioremediation is a method of harnessing the ability of microorganisms to degrade toxic pollutants. Anaerobic biodegradation of TCE usually results in the formation of harmful metabolites such as dichloroethylenes and the known carcinogen vinyl chloride.
The ability of aerobic methane-utilizing bacteria to degrade TCE cometabolically is known. However, the use of methane-utilizing bacteria is limited due to the toxic effects of chlorinated hydrocarbons like TCE in rather low concentrations. As disclosed by Broholm et al., "Toxicity of 1,1,1-Trichloroethane and Trichloroethane on a Mixed Culture of Methane-Oxidizing Bacteria", Applied and Environmental Microbiology, Aug. 1990, p. 2488-2493, the toxic effects of trichloroethane become substantial above 6 mg per liter (ppm) in water. In addition, trace amounts of copper have proven to inhibit methane monooxygenase.
Until about 1985, chlorinated solvents were thought to be completely resistant to aerobic degradation in the environment. An EPA laboratory demonstrated that soil exposed to methane gas can degrade chlorinated solvents with emphasis on TCE. The phenomenon was termed cometabolism, a process whereby bacteria growing on a particular substrate or food source (methane) gratuitously oxidize or degrade a second substrate (TCE). For the past several years, the EPA has conducted field pilot studies using methane or propane injection to remediate chlorinated solvent contamination in the soil and groundwater. However, field testing demonstrated that methane and propane injection was limited. In addition, research demonstrated that the methane and propane utilizers could tolerate relatively low levels of chlorinated solvent contamination because the metabolic process produces intermediates like TCE-epoxide that are toxic to the bacteria.
The use of methane-utilizing bacteria to degrade TCE is disclosed in several patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,551 to Barkley and U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,221 to Bryant et al. disclose ex-situ bioreactors using a rigid substrate bed to support aerobic methanotrophic microorganisms which degrade halogenated organic compounds. The substrate bed may be made of manufactured solid material, such as activated carbon particles or contoured plastic spheres. In each of these patents, examples are provided wherein methane is supplied to an ex-situ bioreactor to degrade the halogenated organic compounds. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,221 includes an example wherein propane is supplied to the bioreactor bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,048 to Hazen et al. discloses an in-situ groundwater bioremediation apparatus and method using a methane nutrient source. Bioremediation is carried out by periodically injecting nutrient fluid into the contaminant groundwater plume to stimulate the subsurface population of the microorganisms to increase. An oxygenated fluid is also injected into the plume to allow the aerobic microorganisms to break down the contaminants. The particular microorganisms disclosed are indigenous methanotrophs capable of biodegrading TCE by a series of enzymes including methane monooxygenase which are unique to this group of bacteria.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,703 to Hazen et al. discloses another in-situ method for biodegrading contaminants such as TCE.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,887 to Hanson et al. discloses an ex-situ method for biodegrading halogenated hydrocarbons by soluble methane monooxygenase. In the examples of this patent, methane is used as the food source for the methanotrophic bacteria.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,343 to Wilson Jr. et al. discloses a method for biodegrading halogenated hydrocarbons such as TCE. The method may be performed either in-situ or ex-situ, and uses microorganisms such as methanotrophic bacteria.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,940 to Georgiou et al. discloses an ex-situ packed bed bioreactor utilizing a specific mutant methanotrophic bacteria to biodegrade TCE. Methane or methanol is used as the energy source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,769 to Hunter et al. discloses an ex-situ bioremediation method for removing contaminants such as TCE from groundwater. A specific natural methanogenic bacteria is used in the process, along with methane as the food source.
Despite these bioremediation efforts, a need still exists for the effective degradation of pollutants such as chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons. The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing, and to remedy other deficiencies of the prior art.